


OFF oneshots!

by Bahaha



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, OFF is dead i dont care, One Shot, Shameless Smut, dont hate me udxndxin, enoch is bby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahaha/pseuds/Bahaha
Summary: just some oneshots for the game OFF. requests are always open unless saidill allow characters from OFF fangames, but expect them to take more time.
Relationships: japhet/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	OFF oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! feel free to request, id love to write it for you. but please be let me take my time,i have lots of things to do (no i dont-) :-)

hello there! welcome to my request page.  
what i will allow:  
✔️ character x reader  
✔️character x character  
✔️crackfics  
✔️fluff  
✔️smut  
✔️kinky shit 👀  
✔️angst (depends)  
✔️non con-

what i wont do  
❌pedophilla  
❌heavy gore (ill still do gore-)

ill update either of these if i find something else to put.  
feel free to request in the comments!


End file.
